Beauty Asleep
by Hermione W. Cullen
Summary: Sleeping Beauty told in verse. I like to think it's clever; if nothing else, it's too short not to take a look at.
1. Beauty Born

Beauty Asleep

**Beauty Asleep**

_A/N: I've been wanting to do something like this for a while; and now, having been inspired by the "Beauty and the Beast" themed story "Monster" by Bread and Coal, and less recently by the book _Psyche in a Dress_ by Francesca Lia Block, I am overwhelmed by that inclination. I know it's not my usual, but…that's what made it so much fun._

I. Beauty Born

Charmed.

Magic abounds, surrounds

Perfection in small breaths

Tight white sockets

Restrain wide soft eyes

Thirst for information

Rewarded very little

.

Expected.

Hope abounds, surrounds

But none is her own

The rising tide

Of love from a family

Who know she will become

The image they love.

.

Gifted.

Presents abound, surround

She takes them all in

Beauty and voice

None are aids

To the overwhelming curiosity

Of a child on the brink of life.

.

Restrained.

Barriers abound, surround

Knowledge is lost

Opportunities are burned

Before it starts

The life of the Beauty

Is defined by limits.

.

_Another A/N: This is my first fairy tale fanfiction AND my first poetic fanfiction, so please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think. I plan to do a few more sections, covering the whole story, so more is to follow shortly._


	2. Beauty Grown

II

II. Beauty Grown

.

Beauty felt the lure of the castle

Only abstractly

She heard the outside world's rhythm

In double time

She felt the glazed perfection

It made her dull

She stretched her mind

To corners of the universe

She felt so

Filled with light at those times

Beauty heard

With ears more capable than before possible

.

Beauty never had a thought of escape

To stay

Did not leave her feeling trapped

To sit still

Was not to be unmoving

She held her hope

With hands of silk

She rocketed through the sky

And sat still

Never unmoving but never quite content

She dwelled

On silk creations created fluidly by silk

.

Beauty's world was dynamic

She felt it move within itself

She felt it sing and dance

She wanted to join in

But her voice did not fit

.

Beauty had hands that knew how to do

Perfect things

Things that fit. They told her

What they could

Do with feelings that rested

What they could spin

What they could weave

Beauty to captivate a Beauty

To fit her

Into her dreamworld of puzzling sound

Pulsing sound

Silently playing wonderful music that fit

.

Beauty was very well used to assumptions

They followed

Controlled the gazes that stubbornly rested

On cornsilk hair

A glowing complexion of rayon

The complete polyester perfection

That graced her surfaces

When gazes followed her movements

Beauty was queen

But in her own rhythmic world

She flailed

Too small even to be a player

.

Beauty's heart was full

She had so much longing

She felt so strong

She had so much power

But her part was small

.

_A/N: That was fun. I love making up my own structures. I hope it's not one of those things that only makes sense to me—but even if you're saying "WTF?" to yourself right now, your review will still be appreciated._


	3. Beauty Intrigued

III

III. Beauty Intrigued

.

Beauty had a tower

There was a tall window

Filled with sunlight

There was a soft carpet

Woven with magic

There was a blank corner

Begging for fulfillment

Beauty had a tower

.

There was a magic woman

She had a voice

That enticed the senses

She had words

That enticed the mind

She had a magic wheel

That knew how to weave dreams

There was a magic woman

.

Beauty had hands of silk

They begged her to feel

The powerful rhythm that spun

They begged her to know

The touch of silk against silk

They begged her to brush them

Against a precise pinpoint

Beauty had hands of silk

.

The magic within the woman

Ensnared a heart full of dreams

Beauty was drawn in

It twisted her around the needle

Beauty was a coil of silk

It centered the needle in her mind

Beauty could not resist

The magic within the woman

.

_A/N: I know it's short, but…it's a short scene. Check in next chapter for the title piece!_


	4. Beauty Asleep

IV

IV. Beauty Asleep

.

The castle settled

Into a profound slumber

Beauty was numb

The rhythm continued around her

She did not have to fit

.

The magic woman

Could have no satisfaction

She felt no pleasure

In the numbness of her victims

They could not feel her spite

.

A prince came

A brash adventurer from afar

He saw the castle

A stone sentinel behind a thicket of memory

He saw a challenge

.

The castle yielded

Its haze torn apart vine by vine

Steel, bitter and new

Clearing away the memories

Beauty could not hide

.

The magic woman

To salvage hope of revenge

Stood in the prince's way

She was tired

He cut her down too

.

A prince came

To the tower where the Beauty

Lay with cornsilk hair

Hands of silk beneath dusty blankets

He kissed her satin lips

.

_A/N: I know, I know, it's not my prettiest…but it gets the point across, right? Anyway, I'm pretty sure there's only one more chapter coming. Stay tuned! Review!_


	5. Beauty Awake

V

Beauty Awake

.

Beauty dreamed a hundred years

Of magic and light

Music and silk

Beauty felt no limits

Unmoving and spinning

Relaxed and tense

Suspended

In a moment of perfect balance

.

Beauty felt the whisper of cotton against satin

Pushing and pulling

Jolting and falling

Beauty was called

Softly and harshly

Coolly and ruthlessly

Irresistibly

Into a new and restrained world

.

Life slingshot through the castle

Sleepers bucked off their dreams

Busy and grateful

.

Beauty felt the strangeness of her muscles

Stretched and taut

Churning and burning

Beauty sat up

Seeing and Hearing

Backwards and syncopated

Off-kilter

Her music was hidden again

.

Beauty saw the eyes of the prince

Cold and dark

Flat and lively

Beauty thanked him with

Face and voice

No heart or conviction

Insincere

With beauty to dazzle the senses

.

King and queen alert and happy

No disorientation, just

Busy and grateful

.

Beauty heard the words of the prince

Pretty and sure

Long and many

Beauty heard no music in them

Strong and pure

Sure and steady

Tin-eared

The prince was there for her

.

Beauty heard the call of duty

Loud and clear

Lucid and unforgiving

Beauty smiled at her savior

Dreams of magic

Silk and music

Balance

Must be forgotten forever

.

King and queen offer their daughter

Hearts full of joy

Busy and grateful

.

_A/N: Yay! I like this chapter way better than the last one. There's only one more chapter of this one coming, but I might do "Snow White" in a form kind of like this. Tell me what you think!_


	6. Beauty Ever After

A/N: Wow

_A/N: Wow. Last chapter. How am I going to procrastinate on my other fics now? Aaanyway…_

VI. Beauty Ever After

.

Ever after

Beauty lived

Sung and played

Read and told

A story

.

Ever after

Beauty died

By pieces and parts

Shades and degrees

A memory

.

For ever after

The music called to Beauty

Unanswered pleas and soaring supplications

Heard with regret

.

Ever after

King and queen

Loved and shared

Profuse and public

A pretense

.

Ever after

King and queen

Oil and water

Salt and honey

A contradiction

.

For ever after

Magic women and silk

Shelved in beautifully unopened tomes

Seen with longing

.

Ever after

Beauty was

Symbol and model

Caution and story

A legacy

.

Ever after

They are heard

The call of duty,

The call of beauty,

Happily.

.

_Finis._


End file.
